


Against that window

by Keisuke_AKM



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Hair-pulling, Manga Spoiler, Not Beta Read, PWP, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keisuke_AKM/pseuds/Keisuke_AKM
Summary: Quick smut written because of a request and because last episode killed me.Basically, what happened after Shigure closed that window.
Relationships: Sohma Akito/Sohma Shigure
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Against that window

**Author's Note:**

> Quick notice to say that english isn't my first language, so you mind have a lot of errors and i'm sorry for it.

It was just so damn hot. Shigure didn’t mind but, he could hear Akito was ranting about it, like a child complaining to get attention. Shigure did not care, he just wanted to enjoy a few times with her today while Kureno was away. Also, he had something to do before going to that summer house tomorrow. He won’t miss. “Anyway, Akito-san” he kept the polite etiquette with her. Careful to not making her uselessly angry “I’m heading to the vacation house tomorrow, so I won’t be able to visit you for a while” he said.

He noticed a drop of sweat and watched it sliding down on her the white skin of her nape with an animalist pulsion to lick it off. She was taunting him without knowing. He smirked it off after licking discreetly his lip. “Be careful not to fall ill, Akito-san”

Slowly, like a dark flower blooming, she moved, straightening her back and looked at him. She passed in her hair a hand and groaned. “I’m already ill” she spat, sending a glare that made him squirm. Shigure had to admit he felt a sudden desire to bully her. He could smell that she had taken a shower earlier in the day. He imagined her in her bath and he couldn’t help but a fond smile to form over the thought.

Surely, she had stood hours. She hated summer, it was too hot and her body just couldn’t take it. Maybe she even slept in the cool water, a calm and soft face resting against the corner of the bath. Wet strands of her hair sticking at her cheek. Her chest moving slowly as she was breathing, her little boobs jingling. Shigure could see them right now, today she hadn’t worn any binder. It was too hot, after all.

He wanted to mark that skin with his own smell.

“It’s too hot!” she said, a hand on her forehead. “I have a headache.” She probably did. Her health was the worst. Shigure wondered if it would change something if she dared to go outside and take a deep breath. He dreamed about it a lot, taking her outside, walking with her in the forest around of the house she exiled him in.

“Hatori, call Hatori” she said, grabbing a pull of her hair. Shigure chuckled, telling her that his friend has other matters to take care of. That only made her rant again. It was all she was good for, ranting. When was the last time they just simply enjoyed an afternoon without her talking how disgusting was the entire world. He just wanted her to notice, but he was patient, it will take the time for it to happens, but she will notice, she will get it. She had to.

Starting to get bored of her long complains, he looked by the window and saw Hatori talking with Satsuki. “Why don’t I teach them a lesson?” said Akito. He smirked, looking back at the woman who was staring him. “What are you smiling about? You have a problem with it?” she said, walking to him. Shigure closed the window before Akito had the time to see Hatori through it. He was finally having what he wanted, he won’t let Hatori interfere.

Akito came and sat on his laps, her small hand going on his cheek while he took the other in his. So small, if he wanted, he could break her fragile wrist. But he won’t, oh no. Today, he did not want to break her, he wanted to adore her. “Akito-san, why don’t you come too then? If you want to teach them a lesson?” he said and he reeled at the smile she allowed him to see. Already, she was playing with his hair “Uhm…Sound good.”

She was now resting on him. Shigure let her hand down and moved his on her shoulders. “Akito-san will be really coming? My, my, something big will really happens” Shigure chuckled nastily, now his fingers was in her hairs. Akito frowned, obviously disliking the tone he was using. “Do you have something you want to say Shigure? Shall I teach you how to talk to me? Remind you your place?” She planted her nails in his nape, but he didn’t care.

She wanted to remind him his place, but Shigure will teach her the other way around. Suddenly, the hand that was caressing her hair grabbed and handful of it and he pulled it. Akito yelled in surprise. “Oh, but Akito-san, I’m perfectly aware of my place” he said in a low tone. Because of the pull of her hair, it forced her to show her throat in a submissive position, like one of those girls in vampire movies.

But Akito wasn’t one of those weak girls getting easily bitten. She struggled, scratching his arm. “How dare yo-” Shigure kissed her silent. The second after, she stopped moving. He took advantage of her surprise to slide his tongue in her mouth. She gasped, yet she didn’t reject him. Nice, it meant that even with her headache, she was still in a good mood. She put her hands on his jaw, passing her palms on his face, in his hair, around his nape. She had closed her eyes, showing unexpected shy colors. Shigure knew he was the only one able to make her like that, putting her at her place.

Kureno would never. Kureno was pitying the girl too much to do so.

They moved their mouths away in a wet sound, mainly to breath but also to look at each other. Akito put back her mask of domination and smirked. “You are really a mutt in rut, always asking for this and that…You are lucky that I’m a generous master.” Her eyes twitched. “I’m sure am, Akito-san” he smiled knowingly. She couldn’t hide anything to him. Not when her eyes were so dark and her breathing so messy. He pulled her hair again and his time, she moaned with pleasure as he kissed her jaw, moving downer until having his nose at the birth of her breasts.

“You’re not wearing anything today” he said “It’s too damn hot” she spat, staring at the print on the wall while Shigure was moving his hand on her waist and then upper, in a lazy dance. He chuckled “Then, if it’s too hot, why don’t you remove layers?” he asked, his palms on her shoulders and slowly sliding down the sleeves. Akito frowned and suddenly moved away. “Why _you_ don’t remove layers Shigure?” she said, irritated. He blinked, confused by that sudden outburst but smiled the. He stood up and undid his obi and let his yukata fall on the ground. “Is that satisfying enough, Akito-san?” he teased and she clicked her tongue.

Thank lord, her irritation didn’t prevent her from stepping in his direction and palming his chest. She was staring with black eyes and Shigure was even more aroused. Akito noticed it and he couldn’t miss the way she bit her cheek when she looked down. He wasn’t ashamed to show the effect she had on him.

He moved his hand on her neck, making her snap out of her thought. He was curious of what she had in mind but he said nothing, she would just be plainly angry and they wouldn’t go farer. Instead, he brusquely moved the hand on her nape to grab her hair and Shigure pulled her little body right against him. His hardness touching her crotch. “Ah! Shigure! You-”

“Akito-san, it’s not really fair. As you said, I’m a mutt in rut” his eyes shone darkly and Akito stilled at it. “Yo-you!” She was feeling that Shigure was taking back the domination, and she was scared. It was subtle, but she was fearing of suddenly losing control. “Yeah, Akito-san?” he asked, a hand took the back of her yukata and removed it in a quick move.

She frowned and, in an aim to take back the control of the situation, she kissed Shigure. He moaned in her mouth and, in answer, placed his palm on her underwear that was already wet. “My, my Akito-san, look like you don’t dislike it.” She blushed but stood dignified, staring right into his black eyes. She smirked “For once, you satisfy me enough” she taunted and he had a dark smile. Oh, who was she kidding?

As a reply, he slid his fingers inside her boxer and she moaned, not expecting him being so rough and suddenly fingering her. Shigure pulled her hair back, keeping her still. She breathed through her teeth, eyes sending death threat. He caressed her cunt, wetting his fingers against her opening slick. “Nn…aaah!” she moaned, the head back. She looked beautiful and Shigure wanted to ruin her again and again.

“Come here” he said, removing his hands to move her, face against the rice paper window. “What do you think you’re doi- nnnnnmfff!” She moaned before she had the time to finish her sentence and she hid her head between her two arms. His tongue inside her cunt was making her go insane. He knew that for her to react that way for a little lick on her slick, she must be bored in bed.

All her upper body was laying against the window and Shigure wondered that if he went too far with her, she could break it.

He actually liked the idea. He wanted to show the world who she really was, breaking that godly image of her and make them see who owned her. He would almost come at the idea. But instead, Shigure licked and sucked on the most sensitive spot of hers. He parted pussy with his thumb, giving an easier access for his tongue, and moved his other hand in his boxer, wrapping his tilting cock with fingers dampened with Akito’s wetness.

“Nmn…Fuck, Shigure!!” Akito whimpered, and Shigure knew it was the moment she let down her mask of control and domination. She was showing her real colors, the sad, lonely and shy girl that he loved more than everything. It made him impatient, finally having the girl who lured out of her inside walls that Akira and Kureno built with their toxic words, their fake love. A hand on her lap, he moved her closer, his lips moving against her slick.

He had to keep her waist still, for her who couldn’t stop to wriggle to get more pleasure. After a few seconds, he moved his face away and spanked her loudly. Akito screamed in surprise and then, looked at him furiously, her jaw clenched. But the redness on her cheeks and the tears in the corned of her eyes only made him hornier.

“You fucking little-!” she yelled when Shigure grabbed her hair and she gasped. He rubbed herself against her and Akito went quiet. “Do you have something you want to say, Akito-san?” he taunted, his tip just right at her entrance, ready to get in. Shigure saw her scraping her nails against the wood. “Akito-san?” he asked against, pulling her closer by the hair and sticking her back to his chest. “You won’t answer me?”

“Fuck you” she spat and he smirked darkly. Without any warning he penetrated her deeply. She had a strangled scream, mixed between the pain and the pleasure. Shigure bend her head enough to kiss her as he was thrusting slowly and deeply in her. Shigure knew she enjoyed quicker pace but he couldn’t find himself caring about it. She moaned in the kiss as he roughly pushed their body against the window.

She turned her head away of the window, but Shigure, with at the pull of her hair, forced her to face the window. “Hey, Akito-san, do you think they can see us? Our Shadows, right against the window?” he asked with a sudden thrust that made her sob. “Anybody who would come close would hear your wet sound as you’re getting fucked by that mutt in rut” he said, changing his lazy and tortuous pace for a quick and intense, Akito moaned, shivering and her eyes getting glassy. “They could hear what kind of woman you are” his voice was low and making her having goosebumps.

“Nn-No-!” she succeeded to say between sobs. Shigure pulled her hair again she could talk at his level. “What did you say, Akito-san?” He stared at her crying eyes. She looked like nothing of the god she pretended to be. “You don’t want them to see who you are?” he asked and Akito nodded weakly. She couldn’t move her head much because of the force he put in his pull.

“Shi…Shigure!!” She called his name. Her voice was high, feminine and it made Shigure’s heart misses a beat. Yes, it what was he have been looking for years. Right now, all she had in head was him and only him. No zodiac, no Kureno, no damned Akira; at the moment, her whole world revolving around him. As she was also his whole world every breathing moment. “Shigure…” she sobbed weakly “I…I’ll-” Her voice hitched.

“You wanna come?” he asked uselessly because already her cunt was squeezing and quivering around his cock. He unwillingly removed himself and let her hair go. She fell on the wooden edge of the window, breathing loudly and confused. She looked back to Shigure who was rubbing himself until coming on her back, white strands dripping on her milky skin. Yes, that was it.

It was her place and Shigure hoped he succeeded this time to remind her. The look in her eyes told otherwise.

She stared at the sperm gliding down to her ass and then, stared back at the man. “Shigure…” she said, catching her breath. He smirked “Sure, Akito-san.” He answered, understanding her unsaid order and wiping off the semen carefully, using a tissue. Once she was clean, she moved and sat against the window. Her hair was a mess and she had red heat marks on her shoulders. He put his palm on her cheek. “You look exhausted.” He said.

In a blink, Akito snapped back in that god mode and she threw an acid expression to him “Who’s fault?” she spat, crawling to put her clothes. She faltered, the heat and her headache making her lost her balance. Shigure came behind and caught her. “Here, no need to rush.” He said carefreely.

She moved away, ignoring him and putting her coat back in place. “Call Hatori”

Shigure sighed. “Sure, Akito-san.”


End file.
